Promises
by Miss Sheepy
Summary: Axel wants Roxas to make him a promise. It seems like a normal friendship vow, but does Roxas have the courage to accept? Some fluff


Hello! Umm…I've never written a fic before, so please be gentle with me. This fic was sort of written without any real direction or plans about what was going to happen. I'm kind of just making it up as I go, so please, bear with me! I'm trying my hand at a pairing I like, so I hope you enjoy!

P.s. The story is based on the time before Roxas left the Organization in that scene with Axel and Roxas "No one would miss me" thing sniff

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters embodied therein. w 

"Wha-? What are you talkin' about?"

"C'mon, Roxas. Just promise."

"Why? You know I'd never leave anyway."

The clouds were rolling overhead as lazy as could be, just as they did every day at this time. Strangely, in a quiet place such as Twilight Town, everything felt the same anyway. There was never really any cause for looking at your watch or checking a clock; everything seemed to be the same. And after a while, the residents of the quaint town became accustomed to the absence of light breezes and a cool, white sun.

This was where the two young nobodies came to spend the long afternoons eating sea salt ice cream and laughing and talking about the good old times. They never talked about who they used to be; it didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was who they were now and what they were going to do in the future. All the promises that had been made back then were gone, and now, new promises could be made.

Today, Axel stared at Roxas with eyes burning like fire. He wasn't angry, but he craved to strengthen a bond that the two shared. He knew times changed and friends can sometimes drift apart, but he also knew that good friends were never left at all.

Roxas stared back with an uncomfortable gaze. The blueness of his eyes was calm in the eternal sunset of the town they watched drift by. "Why would you want me to promise something like that?" he asked, his soft voice seeming almost mocking, "It's not like I'm going away or anything…"

"Maybe so, but I don't care. What's wrong with wanting you to stick around?" Axel retorted, his licked hair almost glowing with radiance in the presence of the sun. He leaned back against the clock tower where they sat nearly every day and grinned, "Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go. You're not too cool for me, pal."

At that, Axel burst into a fit of laughter, his balance unprovoked even by such great heights that he sat atop with his best friend. His words were hard on Roxas, who blushed angrily, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Not true1 I do SO have places to go!" Roxas cried, regaining his composure, but not by much. His hands fidgeted with the sleeves on his long, black uniform, looking embarrassed by his fiery comrade.

Axel's eyes widened in shock. What could Roxas possibly be talking about? "Don't tell me…" he guessed, eyes still unblinking, "…what? You have a GIRLFRIEND or something?"

"N-No!" Roxas shouted, his patience decreasing with every second, "I-I just may have somewhere to be someday…"

Axel didn't respond for a few moments. His silence let a motionless breeze drift warmly by, as if there had been no wind at all. The silence gave Roxas a moment to collect the color back into his cheeks, and Axel ran a long-fingered hand through his long hair. They both knew that they wanted to fulfill the promise, but it seemed very steep, even if it WAS so simple and easy to decide.

Roxas turned towards his beautiful friend but looked away, seemingly ashamed of himself, "I…are you kidding me, Axel? Why would you think of that all of a sudden…" His eyes reflected guilt and naïveté, as if he expected Axel to set him straight at any moment, just as he usually did.

"…Because…" the elder boy cooed, not looking at Roxas either, perhaps out of feelings he shared with his friend, "…because I'm scared you're going to go away…"

Roxas let his head whip to the direction of his best friend, shocked and amazed that someone could really be so different than they always seemed. Axel…he was worried about being alone? But why? Roxas had always been the one afraid of being left behind. He had been the one plagued with dreams of Axel leaving and never coming back. Would he really leave? Would he just walk away from his old life and leave everything behind? Could that really be an even better future than the two pasts he sacrificed. And every night when Roxas was burdened with his lonely dreams, he awoke, upright; clutching the sheets, with cold opal tears rolling down from his misty eyes.

"That's ridiculous," Roxas finally choked, looking away again; it was the only thing he could think to say, but he knew it wasn't true. "Why would you be worrying about me? I'm not the one who would run off…"

As soon as he had said this, Roxas clenched up. He knew that wasn't true either, but for some reason, he felt betrayed, like he had to fight back.

Axel's eyes burned with passion, but it was contained, "What are you saying? You know I would never run out on you! You're my best friend…" With the words, he looked a little sullen, turning away.

"…You're my _only_ friend."

Roxas looked a little shaken. He knew Axel couldn't tell exactly how he was feeling, but he had always been like that. Everything he was saying got to Roxas on a level he had never understood.

"But…I'm not going to leave…you're my best friend too, Axel…"

Suddenly, everything Roxas said sounded very juvenile and stupid. He looked away too, and both souls became silent. They both knew what was trying to be said, but they were too embarrassed to say anything.

"Then…" Axel breathed, his face hidden by the shadows of the twilight overhead, "…make my promise, Roxas…promise me…"

The silence crept over them again; the two boys sitting atop the clock tower where no one else bothered to go. There were too many unspoken promises that the two had made before, but now they needed to be made in the light that even nobodies lived in.

"…Alright, Axel," Roxas said, looking up with a face alight with promise, "I'll promise you."

Axel smiled, looking up, his eyes sympathetic but relieved.

"I promise never to run away from you. I promise that we'll be best friends forever. I promise…I promise we'll never be separated."

Axel chuckled in his warm, familiar way, and raised his hand to acknowledge his best friend. His smile shined bright with the fire that attracted everyone, "You promise to never forget me?"

Roxas smiled and clasped hands with Axel, his eyes aglow.

"I promise."


End file.
